1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal liquid body dispenser and more particularly pertains to a new hand-held liquid/lotion dispensing device for applying lotion, medicinal rubs, oils, sunscreens to the user's back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a universal liquid body dispenser is known in the prior art. More specifically, a universal liquid body dispenser heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,180; U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,339; U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,590; U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,138; U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,005; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 384,436.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hand-held liquid/lotion dispensing device. The inventive device includes an elongate member having a handle portion, an elongate intermediate portion connected to the handle portion, and a dispensing head portion connected to the intermediate portion and having a compartment disposed therein with the compartment being adapted to store liquid/lotion therein; and also includes a pump assembly for urging the liquid/lotion from the dispensing head portion; and further includes an applicator assembly being removably attached to the dispensing head portion.
In these respects, the hand-held liquid/lotion dispensing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of applying lotion, medicinal rubs, oils, sunscreens to the user's back.